In the past, elastomeric yarns used to produce fabrics having elastomeric properties have typically included rubber and elastomeric polyurethanes, such as spandex, which possess high coefficients of friction. As a result, they are difficult to handle in typical textile yarn and fabric manufacturing processes and are uncomfortable when in direct contact with the human body. Accordingly, it has been necessary to cover, coat or in some other manner conceal the rubber or polyurethanes in the yarn or fabric structure to provide the desired aesthetic, design, comfort, wear and durability characteristics when used in most apparel, home furnishings, medical, automotive, air and marine craft applications, as well as other industrial fabric applications.
In automotive, air and marine craft applications, elastomeric yarns have been incorporated in fabrics used to cover vehicle seats. Vehicle seats found in the various forms of ground, air and marine transportation have often been constructed from varying combinations of bulky polyurethane stuffing material or molded foam cushioning which is then mounted on wire frames or stamped metal pans and covered with fabric. The fabric is typically cut and sewn to size to contain and protect the materials contained within the seat as well as provide a comfortable, durable and attractive finish suitable for the interior design scheme of the vehicle. Depending on the combination of materials chosen, springs or elastic straps are also often used in the seat to provide a vehicle seating assembly with greater static and dynamic support characteristics, as well as passenger comfort. In such seating assemblies, however, the extensive use of foam cushioning, stuffing material and springs or elastic straps adds significantly to the weight of the finished product which is undesired in vehicle applications where fuel economy is often a goal. Further, the use of varying combinations of these separate components results in seat assemblies having higher costs of materials and, because of complicated assembly procedures, greater labor costs as well.
While thin profile seats have been developed, they have not provided the aesthetic qualities that are desired in many furniture fabrics. An example of such thin profile seats is found in Stumpf, et al. (PCT Application No. PCT/US93/05731), which is incorporated herein by reference, wherein an office chair is disclosed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a composite yarn having elastomeric characteristics.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a composite elastomeric yarn suitable for use in fabrics which offers support and comfort while allowing for significant reduction in the need for foam materials, springs or elastic straps.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a composite elastomeric yarn which can accommodate a wide variety of surface textures and fiber densities.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of forming composite elastomeric yarns which are suitable for use in supportive and comfortable fabrics which can accommodate a wide variety of surface textures and fiber densities.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method of forming composite elastomeric yarns which are suitable for use in vehicle seat fabrics.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a composite elastomeric fabric which is suitable for use in vehicle seats.